


Reunited and it Feels so Good

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [32]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Kid Fic, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, changed billy hargrove, dad steve harrington, do not be fooled by the prompt, not mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt: "i'm pregnant"Steve bumps into Billy at their five year reunion. A lot has changed.





	Reunited and it Feels so Good

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @callmelilyshameless

Steve stared at the girl sitting across the table from him, his jaw practically on the floor. Did she just say what he thought she did?

“Steve?” she asked, biting her lip nervously. 

Steve shook himself, clearing his throat and trying to maintain a modicum of dignity. 

“I’m sorry, did you say-

“I’m pregnant,” she said again, flicking at her nails. “And, um, it’s yours.”

Steve had sort of figured that part out already, considering they’d slept together once three months ago and she’s just called him out of the blue to meet up. He never expected a one night stand at a college party his FIRST FUCKING SEMESTER, would change his life forever.

_Five years later…_

“Come on Steve, you have to go,” Nancy said. 

Steve sighed, shifting the phone to his other ear while he wiped spaghetti off his daughter’s face with a napkin. 

“Nance, I don’t know if I can get a sitter with such short notice and Lizzie is still adjusting to the move and I don’t wanna-

“You know full well that the kids have offered to babysit. And they’re adults now Steve so don’t make a crack about them being too young. You’re going. We’ll see you there,” she said firmly, hanging up the phone before Steve could protest. 

Steve set down the phone, smiling when Lizzie hopped out of her seat and hustled over to put her plate in the sink, standing on her tiptoes to do so. He couldn’t believe she was four years old, going on five pretty soon, already. He jumped when the doorbell rang. 

“Uncle Dusty!” Lizzie squealed, running to answer the door. Steve was right behind her. 

“Hey kiddo!” Dustin greeted, scooping the giggling four year old into his arms and blowing a raspberry into her cheek. “Hey, man,” he said to Steve, giving him an awkward one armed hug while he balanced Lizzie in the other. 

“Hey. Long time no see,” Steve said, watching the rest of the party trail in after Dustin. “You guys all home for the summer.”

There were affirmative sounds all around, most of them too distracted by Lizzie and her cuteness to pay Steve much attention, which was fine, gave Steve time to run upstairs and put on something that wasn’t stained with grape juice or markers or who knows what else. 

Admittedly, Steve hadn’t been to any of his high school reunions, which was why Nancy was so vehement about him attending their five year one. He’d been busy raising Lizzie on his own since Beth was no longer in the picture and had only recently made the decision to move back to Hawkins. Raising a kid on his own was something so far out of his wheelhouse that he’d been desperate for something familiar. Something he knew. So, moving back to Hawkins seemed like the best choice. 

“Okay, I want her in bed by 7:30 and try to get her to sleep by 8, good luck with that,” Steve said as he hastily tugged his shoes on. “She can be a little finicky when-

“Steve! We’ve got it. Just go,” Dustin said, grinning and giving him a gentle shove out the door. 

“Bye Daddy!” Lizzie called, waving to him from where she was currently sitting in Max’s lap. 

“Bye kiddo, I won’t be out too late. Have fun.” 

The reunion was in full swing when Steve got there and he was glad when Nancy waved him over to where she and Jonathan were standing. She pulled him in for a hug as soon as he made it over to them. 

“I’m so glad you came!”

Steve fixed her with a look. 

“It’s not like you gave me a choice,” he reminded her. 

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. 

“You haven’t been back in ages Steve and we figured you could use a night out,” Jonathan chimed in, looping a casual arm around Nancy. Steve smiled, glad the two of them were still together because honestly, they seemed so happy. He envied that. 

“I’m gonna get a drink. You want anything, babe?” Jonathan asked. 

“I’ll go with you, and you,” she said, pointing a finger at Steve, “go talk to people, mingle. Have a conversation that has nothing to do with Sesame Street or fairy princesses,” she ordered. 

Steve saluted her. 

“Yes, ma’am.”

Steve watched Nancy and Jonathan disappear through the crowd, scanning the room for anyone he might actually want to talk to when his eyes landed on a much to familiar face. He looked a little older. More mature. And his shirt was buttoned up all the way, not to mention he’d ditched the mullet in favor of a more tame cut, though his curls were still long, but there was no mistaking those eyes. Eyes that were trained on Steve’s. Eyes that belonged to Billy Hargrove. 

Steve would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about Hargrove at all since graduation. The boy had popped into his head more often than he’d like to admit, but now, seeing him in person, Steve suddenly felt trapped. Claustrophobic. He needed to get out of this stupid gym. Turning on his heel, he made a beeline for the back entrance, taking in huge gulping breaths as he leaned against the bricks. 

“Didn’t think you’d actually run from me, pretty boy.”

Steve jerked his head up at the sound of Hargrove’s voice, still deep and sweet like honey and god, it still made Steve’s stomach twist.

“Just needed some air,” Steve lied. 

Billy hummed, definitely not buying it as he leaned against the wall next to Steve, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and offering him one. Steve shook his head. 

“I don’t smoke,” he said. 

“Since when?” Billy asked and yeah that was fair, Steve usually had a pack or two on him back in high school. 

 _Since I have a four year old daughter and I don’t want her to get sick from second hand smoke_ , Steve thought. 

“It true you got a kid now?” Billy asked. 

Steve blinked at him in surprise. Hawkins was a small time and news traveled fast. He shouldn’t be shocked that Billy knew. 

“Yeah. Her name’s Lizzie. She’s four,” he said, scuffing the toe of his shoe into the gravel. 

“Congrats. Who’s the lucky girl you settled down for?”

Ouch. That question never got any easier to answer. It wasn’t easy to explain that the mother of his child had just up and left with nothing more than a note that said “Sorry. I can’t do this.”

“She’s…not in the picture. It’s just me and Lizzie,” Steve explained. 

Billy was quiet, smoking his cigarette until it was so small Steve worried he might burn his fingers. He let it drop, snuffing it out with his boot. 

“I’m sorry, you know. About, all that shit in high school. Giving you hell. Shoving you on the court. That…that night at the Byers,” Billy said quietly. 

Steve shook his head. 

“I forgave you for that a long time ago,” he admitted. 

Billy stared at Steve for a long moment and then he was crowding the other boy back against the wall and pressing their lips together and whoa, okay, Billy Hargrove was kissing him. Steve gripping the front of Billy’s shirt, tilting his head to get a better angle, but then Billy was pulling away, looking shocked by his own actions. It was endearing and Steve couldn’t help the soft giggle he let out. 

“You’re…You’re laughing,” Billy said, eyes meeting Steve’s, vulnerable in a way that made Steve’s heart ache. He shook his head, tucking Billy’s curls behind his ear and pulling him close again. 

“Not laughing at you. Promise,” he said earnestly and suddenly he remembered that this wasn’t high school anymore. That he had a life. He had responsibilities. “Look, um, if we’re gonna do this then you should know, I’m not the same guy I was back then. Not even close. I’m a full time Dad and I just moved back and hell, I don’t even know where you’re living now and-

Billy pressed two fingers to Steve’s lips, effectively shutting him up as he arched a brow in amusement. 

“If you’re trying to scare me away, it won’t work. I’ve wanted you since high school, okay? I’m here. I’m not going anywhere,” Billy promised, waiting for Steve to nod in understanding before he moved his fingers away from his mouth. “Good, now that that’s settled, wanna go make out under the bleachers?”

Steve laughed, lacing their fingers together. 

“Lead the way.”


End file.
